1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for combining sheet-like products, in particular printed products, with further sheet-like products, to a device for combining sheet-like products, in particular folded printed products, with further sheet-like products, and to an apparatus for conveying. sheet-like products, in particular folded printed products.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus, a device and a method of this type are known from WO 2009/143645 A1. A self-contained gripper circulatory path of a gripper conveyor runs with a receiving section past the discharge end of a feeding device. The grippers which are driven in the circulatory direction along the gripper circulatory path are intended to use their gripper mouth at the discharge end to grasp the sheet-like products in a central section of a product border region which is adjacent to an edge which runs transversely with respect to the conveying direction and is leading in the feeding direction, and to convey said products further.
Downstream of the receiving section, as seen in the circulatory direction of the gripper conveyor, there is a supply station for insert products, past which the gripper circulatory path moves and which is intended to insert products into products moved past it by means of the gripper conveyor.
At the discharge end, the products are grasped in the central section of the product border region by means of the grippers and the insert products are inserted into said products symmetrically with respect to the gripper circulatory path, and therefore to the products, by means of the feeding device.
As known, for example, from EP 1 637 491 A1 and WO 2008/077260 A1 it may be desirable for certain purposes for the products to be transported in a manner grasped eccentrically and for insert products to be insertable into the folded sheet-like products in a manner offset laterally with respect thereto.